In a process for manufacturing a semiconductor apparatus including a large number of various semiconductor elements such as transistors, a technique for achieving finer patterns is essential for enhancement of an integration degree. In these days, there has been advanced strenuous development of lithography technique for further finer patterns. If a photomask for use in a lithographic process has deflection, the deflection causes defocusing on a wafer, and thus photomask deflection control is important.